callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pripyat
Pripyat, or Prypiat, is an abandoned city in the zone of alienation in northern Ukraine, Kiev Oblast, near the border with Belarus. The city was founded in 1970 to house the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant workers, and was abandoned in 1986 following the Chernobyl disaster. Its population had been around 50,000 prior to the accident. In Call of Duty in ghillie suits.]] :Main articles: All Ghillied Up, One Shot One Kill. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Pripyat is home to the levels All Ghillied Up and its sequel One Shot, One Kill. In both these levels, the ghost city is portrayed as a gloomy, dark, lonely and scary place with gray skies and long, unkempt grass. In these two missions the player plays as Captain Price, then Lieutenant, in a flashback. He is under the command of Captain MacMillan and the player must sneak past Ultranationalist forces in a ghillie suit, hence the name, All Ghillied Up. In the next mission, the player must try to assassinate Imran Zakhaev, who is the main antagonist in the game. When the character manages to shoot his arm off with a Barrett M82 SASR .50 caliber rifle, a helicopter spots them and they must escape the hotel from which they assassinate him. While escaping, MacMillan is injured and must be carried by the player to the extraction point which is at the ever-famous Pripyat ferris wheel. It appears in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops mission Hidden. All Ghillied Up is briefly mentioned in Modern Warfare 2, at the start of Contingency, where Price says "these Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat." Multiplayer :Main article: Bloc The multiplayer Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map Bloc is set in Pripyat. It consists of two large apartment blocks and the "Azure" swimming pool, which is largely overlooked and only really plays a part in headquarters game mode. The ferris wheel is also visible, although in a different position. It was most likely moved for map size and so that the player would recognize it and know where they are. It is also noteworthy that it is snowing in the level. Trivia * Pripyat in Call of Duty 4 looks almost identical to its real-life counterpart. * Buildings worth mentioning include the hotel "Polissya", which is the building Price and MacMillian assassinate Zakhaev from, the center "Energetik", the large art studio near the end of All Ghillied Up, the "Azure" swimming pool, and the Pripyat ferris wheel and bumper car ride which were due to open on May 1st, 1986, but never did. * Just before the player enter the large building at the end of All Ghillied Up, children laughing and playing can be heard. This also happens in Aftermath. This could also be a reference to the real life account of tourists, former residents, and military/police patrols who have reported seeing and hearing the residents who died during the disasters, including children. * When the cheat "super contrast" is enabled on All Ghillied Up, the level appears to be under the sun, brightening up the level, but this negates the whole purpose of the dark skies, which is to give the player impression of loneliness and "gloominess". This also works on One Shot, One Kill. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the map Wasteland features a Chernobyl style landscape with a ruined Orthodox church (this makes sense as most Christians in eastern Europe are Orthodox Christians) and small shacks similar to those found in the singleplayer level of Call of Duty 4 "All Ghillied Up". In the distance of the map the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant can clearly be seen. There is also a glitch at the very start of the SpecOps mission Hidden where is is possible to 'glitch out' of the map and go a round the outside of the containers and walk through a section of Pripyat which Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan walked through to get to their sniper position in All Ghillied Up. However if the player walk around the "invisible wall" in the square at the Polyssia Hotel, it is advised to watch out as the ground isn't solid in some places and the player will fall through the 'Blackness'. If the player is careful it is possible to actually make it right up to the old Power Plant. It is quite interesting but there is little detail. *The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Resurgence Pack comes with a remake of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare map Vacant. In the Rangers spawn by the container, the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant can be seen in the distance, as well as Pripyat's Community Center to the right of the map. These are the same buildings from One Shot, One Kill. Oddly, the hotel isn't connected to the Community Center. External links * Prypiat on Wikipedia * Pripyat.com; a website dedicated to Prypiat Category:Locations Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Real Life Article